Thieves who break into moving vans, tractor trailers and other cargo containers use a variety of tools such as sledge hammers, acetylene cutting torches, saws, grinders and the like. The bolt cutter is a favored tool of burglars for cutting padlocks because of its portability and reduced time, light and sound generation. Thus there is a need to protect padlocks used on containers, moving vans, semi-trailers, truck trailer units and storage facilities. Tractor trailers with twin rear doors are secured by a pair of stanchions, at least one of which has an operating handle or lever, which is normally secured by a padlock to prevent rotation of the stanchion, thus maintaining the doors in a locked condition. Many moving vans have side doors, which are also secured by stanchions. A recess with a locking tab is provided in each side door. The stanchion locking lever, in its locking position, is disposed within the recess with the locking tab extending through a slot in the lever. A padlock is customarily connected to the tab to prevent operation of the stanchion lever. It is also desirable to provide protection for padlocks securing doors of containers or storage facilities and for padlocks fastened to door or gate securing clasps or latches.